bezaubernde_jeanniefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sonntags immer
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser Jeannie macht in ihrer Flasche Situps und hört Tony Nelsons Wecker klingeln. Dann kommt sie aus der Flasche und deaktiviert den Wecker. Sie sagt ihm, dass es 7 Uhr ist. Tony erschrickt und muss aufstehen, da sie jeden Montag um 8 eine Besprechung haben. Jeannie meint, dass er sich auch ausruhen muss. Nelson sagt, dass er sich Sonntags immer ausruht. Jeannie sagt, dass nun Sonntag ist. Sie macht es, dass immer Sonntag ist. Da klingelt es und er erwartet Roger. Dann öffnet er die Tür und Roger kommt mit seinem Golfsack herein und fragt, wieos er nicht angezogen sei, da es in einer viertel Stunde losgehen würde. Akt I Nelson fragt Roger nun, ob er so in den Dienst gehen wolle. Dieser sagt, dass er Golf spielen geht und sagt, dass es Sonntag ist. Nelson diskutiert nun mit Healy darüber welcher Tag sei. Als Nelson sich anziehen will, lässt Jeannie ihn mit Golfsachen bereit stehen. Dann blinzelt sie eine Uniform herbei. Nelson macht sich nun auf den Weg und betritt das NASA-Geböude. Dort begrüßt er Eddie, den Putzmann. Dieser fragt ihn, ob er auch Sonntags arbeiten müsse. Er glaubt, dass Astronauten kein Zeitgefühl hätten. thumb|Jeannie lässt Tony sich an den Tisch setzen. Als Nelson wieder zuhause ist, will er Jeannie zurechtweisen, doch diese lässt ihn sich unsanft auf den Stuhl setzen. Sie fragt ihn, was er am Sonntag zum Frühstück will. Tony verlangt jedoch, dass sie es ändert, dass heute Sonntag ist. Jeannie will dies tun, sobald er sich ausgeruht habe. Nelson verlangt von ihr, es sofort in Ordnung zu bringen. Nelson geht zu ihrer Flasche und verlangt von ihr vrenündigt zu sein. Jeannie sagt, dass die Ehemänner mehr Zeit für ihre Frauen und diese mehr Zeit für ihre Kinder hätten. Nelson sagt, dass dies ein schlechter Einfall sei. Jeannie lässt einen Baseballschläger und einen Ball erscheinen. Als er es ihr in die Hände drückt, lässt sie ein Gewehr und eine Safariuniform erscheinen. Auf Nelsons Widerspruch hin, lässt sie Nelson auf einem Elefanten erscheinen. Er ist nun auf einer Safari und sitzt im Korb eines Elefanten, der von einem Mann gesteuert wird. Nelson erblickt nun einernn Tiger und ruft um Hilfe. Nachdem er zurückgekehrt ist, fragt er Jeannie, warum sie so etwas macht. Sie sagt, dass sie dachte, es mache ihm Spaß. Sie sagt, dass er immer eine Safari mitmachen wollte. Jeannie fragt, ob er einen Tiger erlegt habe. Jeannie lässt nun das Fell erscheinen. Nelson will nun wieder Montags auf Arbeit gehen, doch Jeannie weigert sich, da er sich nicht richtig erholt habe. Nelson droht ihr, sie in die Flasche zu stecken und an den Strand zurückzubringen. Nelson wird jedoch auf den Tennisplatz veresetzt. Dort trifft er auf Pancho Segura, der seinen Schlag lobt. Dieser sagt, dass er eigentlich kein Doppel spielen wollte. Dann spielt er weiter. thumb|Bellows will sich Tonys Rasenmäher leihen. Nelson geht wieder in sein Haus und schreit Jeannie an. Jeannie meint, dass sie ihm einen Skipullover strickt. Nelson sagt, dass sie die Zeit stillstehen lassen kann. Nelson fragt, was passiert, wenn jeder Tag ein Sonntag ist. Sie sagt, dass niemand zur Arbeit müsste. Er könnte jeden Tag auf den Golfplatz. Nelson sagt, dass ihre Wirtschaft nur funktioniert, wenn die Menschen arbeiten. Er sagt, dass die Menschen hoffen, eines Tages genug gearbeitet zu haben, um nicht mehr arbeiten zu müssen. Jeannie meint, dass sie ihnen dann ja hilft. Er sagt, dass seine ganze Hand zittert. Er schreit sie wieder an und Jeannie sagt, dass das ein Zeichen sei, dass er nervös ei. Da klingelt es und Jeannie geht, ihn wo anders fertig stricken. Nelson öffnet nun die Tür und Bellows steht vor der Tür. Er sagt, dass sein Rasenmäher nicht in Ordnung sei und will sich den von Tony leihen. Nelson spricht nun mit ihm. Nelson versucht Bellows zu überzeugen, dass heute Montag sei. Dieser sagt, dass es in einigen Teilen der Welt so ist. Nelson sagt ihm, dass die Zeit stillsteht. Bellows sagt, dass seine Uhr allerdings geht. Nelson widerspricht, da jeder Tag Sonntag sei. Bellows sagt Nelson, dass er sich ausruhen müsse. Anschließend ruft Bellows General Peterson an und ruft ihn her, da es wieder um Major Nelson geht, der glaube, dass die Zeit stillstehe. Bellows sagt, dass es nichts mit Albert Einsteins Relativitätstheorie zu tun habe, sondern mit Tony Nelson. Er glaubt, dass jetzt jeder Tag ein Sonntag sei. Da legt Peterson das Telefon auf. Jeannie versetzt Tony nun auf eine Schipiste und dieser rast hinunter und macht einen Schisprung. Als er im Schnee landet, ruft er empört nach Jeannie. Akt II Als Healy das Haus betritt, liegt Bellows auf seiner Couch. Er geht gerade alles durch. Als Healy ihm sagt, dass Sonntag sei, ist er zufrieden und vermutet nun, dass etwas mit dem Haus nicht stimme. Healy sagt, dass Tonys Rasenmäher in der Garage steht. Bellows verlässt nun jedoch das Haus. Healy ruft nach Tony. thumb|Jeannie will Nelson verlassen. Jeannie ist in ihrer Flasche derweil dabei ihre Sachen zu packen. Sie hört Healy nun rufen und kommt aus der Flasche. Healy fragt, wo Tony ist. Sie sagt, dass Nelson in der Schweiz Schi läuft. Sie sagt, dass sie für immer weggehen wird. Sie hat ihn auf den höchsten Berg der Schweiz geschafft, weil sie dachte, er könne Schi laufen. Healy sagt, dass er gern ihr neuer Meister werden würde. Jeannie will jedoch keienen anderen Meister. Sie sagt, dass er viel Essen und Schlafen soll. Außerdem soll er ihm einen Kuss von ihr geben und ihm sagen,d ass sie ihn liebt. Unter Tränen blinzelt sie sich nun weg. Nelson erreicht nun das Haus und ruft nach Jeannie. Er fragt, wo sie ist. Healy sagt, dass sie gerade weggegangen ist. Nelson will ihr eine Standpauke halten, doch Healy teilt ihm mit, dass sie ihm gesagt hat, sie wolle ihn verlassen. Sie hat ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt. Nelson meint, dass sie jetzt wieder an die Arbeit gehen können. Healy sagt, dass Sonntag ist. Nelson sagt, dass sie sie verlassen hat, ohne den Kalender wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. thumb|Bellows sieht wie Tony Nelson mit Jeannies Flasche spricht. Als Bellows zur Tür geht, meint Healy, dass Bellows Nelson vielleicht helfen könne, weil er sehr deprimiert ist. Er geht zu Nelson, der mit der Flasche in der Hand sagt, dass sie weiß, was er für sie empfindet und heiraten würde. Allerdings fragt er sich, was die Leute sagen würden. Er bittet sie darum, ihm zu verzeihen. Sie solle etwas sagen. Bellows folgt dem ganzen ungläubig und will ihre Unterhaltung nicht stören. Er sagt Nelson, dass er sehr gut spiele. Außerdem wollte er seine Unterhaltung nicht stören. Allerdings sei er sich sicher, dass Nelson dafür eine seiner berühmten Erklärungen habe. Nelson sagt, dass es ihm egal ist. Er will ihm nun alles erklären. Bellows fragt nach, ob er ihm das mit der Yacht, dem Haus und dem Pudel erklären wolle. Bellows sagt, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wie lange er auf diesen Moment gewartet hat. Bellows hätte gern einen Zeugen und ruft General Peterson an. Dieser kommt rüber, obwohl er gerade zum Golfen wollte. Bellows freut sich schon, doch Nelson geht in die Küche. Jeannie umarmt Tony nun und will sich nicht mehr in seine Sachen einmischen. Nelson sagt, dass es General Peterson ist und er in der Falle sitzt. Jeannie soll nun aufpassen was passiert, da er sie vielleicht brauche. thumb|Peterson rät Tony keine Lieder mehr zu schreiben. Tony geht nun ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßt Peterson. Bellows meint, dass die Seele sich freut, über ein Geständnis. Nelson sagt, dass er gerade am Text von dem Lied arbeitet. Peterson will es gern vorgespielt bekommen auf dem Klavier. Nelson bittet sie sich zu setzen, als Jeannie ihm das Okayzeichen gibt. Dann spielt sie das Klavier, während Nelson versucht die Hände zu bewegen. Peterson sagt, dass er jetzt auf dem Golfplatz sein könnte. Er sagt, dass er ihm als Astronaut auf alle Fälle sehr viel lieber wäre. Er meint, dass er an Tonys Stelle keine Lieder mehr schreiben würde. Nelson führt den General nun hinaus, während Bellows vor sich her spricht, dass Tony mit der Flasche gesprochen hat und sagte, er würde sie heiraten. Als Healy das Haus betritt, kommt Tony gerade mit seinem Golfsack. Dieser sagt, dass Montag morgen sei. Nelson fragt, was sie mit dem Sonntag gemacht habe. Jeannie antwortet, dass er sagte, ihm fehlten Arbeitstage. Daher fällt jetzt der Sonntag aus und es gibt zwei Montage. Jeannie fragt ihn nun, ob ihm zwei oder drei Dienstage lieber wären. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Episode spielt an einem Montag. Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)